


Extraño Visitante

by KalK



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Episode: s01e11 Strange Visitor from Another Planet, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si....Después de la visita de Jason Trask al Daily Planet, Lois & Clark no pueden ir sus respectivos hogares. Por orden de Perry deben ocultarse, en donde no los encuentren. Al igual que en la trama Clark va a casa de Cat, ella sugiriendo que se quede en su casa para tener la cena que tienen pendiente. Pero diferente a la serie, ella lograría seducir al joven reportero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Un extraño visitante**

Protagonistas:

Tyler Hoechlin como Clark Kent/Superman

Kristy como Cat Grant 

Todo esta oscuro y se escuchan unas palabras

Entonces creo que puedo trabajar en casa - se atrevió a preguntar un joven reportero, llamado Clark Kent.

Se escucha la voz de un hombre mayor, el editor en jefe del Daily Planet. Perry White - ¿Casa? - Repitió Perry. - ¡En cualquier lugar que no sea en casa! - mientras el hombre hablaba, una joven reportera del departamento de chisme escuchaba esto y tenía una idea.

Clark se dirigió a su escritorio, pero Cat Grant, la reportera de chismes le bloqueó el paso. - Ya que ahora eres un hombre que debe esconderse, creo que esta sería la noche perfecta para cenar en mi casa -sugirió.

¿Tu y yo? - pregunto Kent, intranquilo ante esta idea. Sabiendo que ella lo quería meter en su cama.

Cat sonrió - a menos que creas que necesitamos un ... chaperón - bromeó.

Realmente no tenía a dónde ir. - contesto sinceramente.

* * *

La imagen oscura se empieza a disolver, para revelar el departamento de Cat

Al entrar, ella le dijo - voy a cambiarme por algo más ... cómodo. - Ella se quitó su ridícula chaqueta de plumas y se la lanzó enzima de Clark, mientras que se escabulló a su habitación.

Clark se paró junto a la puerta, estaba a punto de apoyarse contra una pequeña estatua cuando se dio cuenta de que era de un hombre desnudo, se sentía aún más incómodo con esta situación. Rápidamente colgó la chaqueta de plumas sobre la estatua.

* * *

Dormitorio de Cat

Ella abrió las puertas de su armario. 

El granjero se muda a la gran ciudad - murmuró para sí misma, sacando un vestido rojo ceñido y sujetándolo contra su cuerpo. - está buscando un pedacito de su hogar - lo devolvió y levantó otro artículo, una impresión de leopardo, pero decidió que era demasiado arriesgado y que lo asustaría. ¡n ese momento pensó en el atuendo perfecto para seducirlo - Eso es justo lo que va a conseguir!

* * *

Living

Clark estaba mirando algunos de los títulos en el estante de libros cerca de la puerta y había seleccionado uno para leer cuando Cat salió de su habitación. 

Creo que un Pinot Noir estaría bien - sugirió, haciendo que Clark saltara un poco. - Tengo un escalofrío.

Fue al refrigerador, y Clark lentamente giró la cabeza para mirarla, preocupado de que estuviera vestida con escasa ropa interior. Se sintió aliviado al verla vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera del equipo de atletismo de la Universidad de Metrópolis, se quitó el maquillaje y se peinó el cabello con una banda para la cabeza. Respiró aliviado. - Tienes una gran biblioteca - dijo en tono de conversación, guardando el libro que había elegido.

Ella hizo una mueca ante la sorpresa en su voz. - Yo leo

Sé que lo haces - dijo en tono de disculpa. - Tal vez tu lugar sea diferente al que yo esperaba - trató de explicar mientras ella les servía a cada uno un trago de vino.

Bueno, no has visto el dormitorio - le dijo de manera significativa mientras le entregaba su vaso. Él hizo una mueca, casi con dolor, mientras abría la boca para objetar, y ella le sonrió. - ¡Oh, Clark, relájate! ¡Tal vez nunca te lo muestre!

Se sintió aliviado de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a esperar todo lo que Cat decía que era sexual. No era realmente justo para ella. Él chocó su vaso contra el de ella. - Estás lleno de sorpresas.

No tienes idea - le aseguró ella, sabiendo que sus palabras lo habían desarmado, divertida que no se había dado cuenta de que solo estaba descartando un lugar posible, no la actividad.

Minutos después...

Los dos seguían en el living, ella le había pedido su chaqueta. El se la entregó, para que ella la colgara en el perchero. Sin saber que en ese momento busco su teléfono celular lo dejo en silencio y lo volvió a dejar en su bolsillo. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá con uvas y vino. Clark se alejó un poco más, solo para estar seguro, e intentó mantener la conversación sobre temas neutrales. 

Entonces, ¿qué te hizo entrar en el negocio de los chismes? - pregunto el

Ella sonrió - Oh Clark, todos estamos en el negocio de los chismes. - Se volvió para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo, acercándose un poco más.

Sí - le empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido cuando ella le metió una uva en la boca. - Pero te pagan por ello.

Obtengo las mejores cosas. No creerías algunos de los secretos que las personas llevan consigo. - Ella se acercó aún más y le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la rodilla. Él miró fijamente su mano en alarma. - ¿Tienes algún secreto, Clark? - la mano siguió caminando hacia su entre pierna, donde la toco y acarició. Con la otra mano, ella tomó maliciosamente el control remoto de su estéreo, que había estado tocando música tranquila de fondo. Para cambiarlo a dramáticos tambores de bongo salvaje. 

Tuve que admitir que se sentía bien, bastante bien. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y más sexy, su mano aun en mi entre pierna. Incliné un poco la cabeza hacia atrás - Cat... - Pero luego su mano siguió adelante, una electricidad chisporroteaba a través de mí como un relámpago, en un rayo de placer que se sentía increíblemente bien, y salté violentamente, sorprendido. - Cat. _-_ susurre. Una parte de mí, bueno, la parte que acababa de tocar, quería que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, ejerciendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, agarré su mano, la aparté de mí y la miré detenidamente. - no podemos, nos venimos recién conociendo - le dije, luchando contra mis propias manos, las cuales querían tirar de ella contra mí para que pudiera tocarme un poco más. 

¿Te sientes bien? - ella me pregunto y se rió suavemente. - yo nunca me sentí más feliz, Clark - Se movió sobre mí de repente, acomodándose en mi regazo, con sus muslos a cada lado de mi. Rápidamente levanté la vista, decidiendo que probablemente sería más seguro mirar su cara.

Uh... - fue lo único que dije, la sangre no estaba llegando a mi cerebro.   
  
Su cuerpo lo movía contra el mio - te deseo, deja de pensar y estemos juntos - ella se inclinó hacia delante y me besó.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Departamento de Cat Grant

Le dije - no podemos, nos venimos recién conociendo - le dije, luchando contra mis propias manos, las cuales querían tirar de ella contra mí para que pudiera tocarme un poco más. 

¿Te sientes bien? - ella me pregunto y se rió suavemente. - yo nunca me sentí más feliz, Clark - Se movió sobre mí de repente, acomodándose en mi regazo, con sus muslos a cada lado de mi. Rápidamente levanté la vista, decidiendo que probablemente sería más seguro mirar su cara.

Uh... - fue lo único que dije, la sangre no estaba llegando a mi cerebro.   
  
Su cuerpo lo movía contra el mio - te deseo, deja de pensar y estemos juntos - ella se inclinó hacia delante y me besó.

* * *

Sus dedos presionaban mis hombros, y su cuerpo se sintió realmente cálido y suave. Mis manos querían envolver alrededor de sus caderas y acércame a ella, pero no creía que fuera una gran idea. Luego sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba y rozaron mis mejillas, muy suavemente, y se sintió bien, tan bien que comencé a ponerme realmente nervioso, porque sentía que estaba perdiendo totalmente el control de la situación, y eso no me molestó tanto. tanto como debería Pensé en empujarla, pero estaba bastante segura de que mi cuerpo no iba a cooperar, así que simplemente moví mis manos lo más lejos de ella y para agregar que tenía la sensación de que una vez que la toqué, no iba a parar.

Creo que estar tan cerca de mí es bastante emocionante para ti, ¿no? - ella me miraba con deseo   
  
Su voz, me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿Qué dices? - sus deslumbrantes ojos, volvieron a caer en mi entrepierna. Se escucho una breve y burlona risa musical.   
  
Me refiero que al menos una parte de ti, ciertamente parece feliz de verme - bromeó y me besó por un largo momento, sus labios tan suaves y cálidos como su cuerpo, yo intenté realmente no responder, pero fue muy difícil. No estoy seguro de lo bien que lo logré. Pero al final ella levantó la cabeza y me miró con ojos suaves. - ¿Qué sucede, Clark?   
  
La miré por un minuto, respirando con dificultad, luchando por unir algunas palabras coherentes en una oración. - Cat - dije al fin, con suavidad - como dije hace poco, nos venimos conociendo hace unos meses recién. Además no creo que me ames? - pregunte

Puede que sea verdad querido, pero me gustas y como también dije creo que por lo menos una parte de ti le gusto - para luego, ella pasar sus dedos por mi cabello, un escalofrío me recorrió y a pesar de mí me sentí muy bien.   
  
Asentí - está bien - dije, intentando realmente ser responsable. Ser responsable apesta, pero fue la forma en que fui educado. - Pero...no te amo.

Tranquilo, Lois tampoco te ama - la quede mirando, ella me dio una misteriosa sonrisa. - Se que te gusta, hasta parece que la amaras. Como un amor a primera vista, sabes me doy cuenta de algunas cosas.

Me había quedado helado, ante el comentario de Cat - de que hablas?

No creo ser la única, pienso que en el Daily Planet todos se han dado cuenta de esto, es evidente - sonrió ella - pero en cambió a ti, al final de esta noche. Me desearas, Clarkins 

Tragué saliva - es tiempo de que me vaya - trate de levantarme, pero ella estaba sentada y se acercaba aún más a mí, de modo que nuestros cuerpos se presionaron uno contra el otro, tuve que apretar mis dientes para contener un gemido. y supe que era obvio que tenía una respuesta física, cercana a ella. Una grande respuesta, en mi entre pierna. Ante esta situación, pensé algo obvio fácilmente puedo levantar la de mi, soy mucho más fuerte que ella. Además que no puede obligarme a hacer nada que no quiera hacer. Pero la verdad es que quería que se quedara, sobre mí.

Debe ser como hace tiempo, que no estoy con una mujer. Cuando deje Smallville y empece a recorrer el mundo, durante ese tiempo me volví reportero y conocí a la raza humana. Volví a mirar a Cat y solo tenía ganas de que por ejemplo que rodamos en el heno tres veces durante la noche y una vez en la mañana, para empezar. No es que me encontrara enamorado de ella en tan poco tiempo, es que la abstinencia me había ganado y la estaba deseando, Pero de repente, descubrí que no me importaba dejar que lo intentara. Sin pensarlo, mis labios se estaban moviendo - creo que al final, vas a conocer mi dormitorio - en el rostro de ella se dibujo una sonrisa, me quede mirando sorprendido y asentí.

Guíame, vamos a la cama. - le respondí, ella se levanto de mi y me ofreció su mano, la tome y caminamos hacia su dormitorio.  
  
**_Continuara..._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Dormitorio de Cat

Clark y Cat habían entrado besándose, al llegar frente de la cama. Ella lo empujó sobre su cama, luego se colocó en su regazo y comenzó a besar de nuevo. Clark ya no pensaba en Lois, estaba entusiasmado en todo lo que podía pensar era en cuánto deseaba a Cat. Kent no tenía ninguna experiencia con chicas como Cat. Ella es exótica, espontánea y definitivamente un poco salvaje. luego Grant se quitó la ropa de ejercicio y el cintillo de la cabeza, solo quedando en su vida pero no se quedo mucho tiempo así. Luego se desabrochó el sujetador y reveló los senos más grandes y hermosos que Clark había visto en su vida. Ella puso sus manos sobre ellos y comenzó a besar una vez más.

Pensaba en la reacción de Clark, se divirtió y sonrió. Definitivamente consiguió lo que quería, nunca pensó que seria tan fácil. Pero también ella quiere mostrar qué tipo de chica es, le quiere dar una nueva experiencia - ¿Tu turno? - ella le dijo.

Oh Cat - Clark exclamó.

Ella sonrió, el granjero de un pueblo pequeño está emocionado. - Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el beso Clark, ahora es tu turno, quítate la ropa - el asintió, Clark trato de controlar su velocidad, hasta quedar completamente desnudo solo dejando sus lentes y luego se reunió con ella en la cama. Cat se quitó la tanga y finalmente, lo que había estado esperando la mujer. Clark estaba dentro de ella. Era incluso más grande de lo que ella había imaginado, y se sentía más placentero que cualquier otra persona con la que hubiera estado. Él empujó y empujó y empujó, y ella gimió más fuerte que nunca en su vida. 

Cat tuvo tres orgasmos antes de que Superman llegara al clímax. No podía creer lo increíble que fue la experiencia. Ella pensó que sería lo mejor que había tenido, pero no estaba cerca de ser tan increíble.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamó cuando terminaron, "¡Eso fue ... INCREÍBLE!"

Clark yacía en la cama, se sentía genial después de mucho tiempo volvía a estar con una mujer. Recordaba su época de adolescente, se sentía de esa forma cuando estaba con sus novias. Y ahora lo pensaba con ella, en lo increíble que era el sexo con Cat Grant. El no la ama, es verdad, la encuentra muy atractiva, pero nunca se sabe que pueda pasar más adelante. Luego volvió a ponerse encima de ella y volvió a insertar su pene en su vagina húmeda y empapada.

"¡OH SI!" Cat exclamó mientras volvía a entrar en ella, "¡JÓDEME SUPERMAN!"

Y así estuvieron toda la noche, Clark pensaba mañana será otro día. Solo espera poder controlar a Cat, ahora que ella sabe su secreto.

FIN. 


End file.
